Red Roses- Grell X Sebastian LEMON
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Grell decides to give his Valentine, Sebastian a bundle of London's finest red roses. Sebastian loves the roses so much, he decides Grell needs something in return for them. YAOI WARNING :3


A/N- Since its pretty close to Valentines day, I thought we needed to have a spicy love story between two sexy men from Kuroshitsuji! So, here it is! Enjoy yet another lemon I've created! .

" Sebby would just love these flowers I've gotten him!" Grell sang, leaving a bouquet of red roses at the Phantomhive manor, knocking on the door than running into the bushes.

'Ah!~ Sebas-chan would love these brilliantly red roses!' Grell continued in his head.

He heard the door to the manor being open, with a woman with reddish hair open the door.

" Yes?" She answered out, noticing no one approaching the door. " Oh! Look at these beautiful flowers!" Mey-Rin said picking up the flowers carefully as Grell grew angry.

" No No No! Those are for Sebastian!" Grell said popping out o the bushes making Mey-Rin scream due to surprise.

Baldo heard her, and so did Finny, as they both came rushing to the door.

" Mey-Rin!" Finny said " What's wrong with you?!" Baldo finished for Finny.

" He just startled me. Nothing more, yes?" She said with the flowers still in her hands.

" I will give these to Sebastian ok Mr. Sutcliff." Mey-Rin said, as she walked back into the house shutting the door, only leaving Grell and Finny outside.

" Sebastian doesn't like you at all Mr. Sutcliff!" Finny said honestly.

" Maybe he does! You don't know! Are you Sebastian?!" Grell snapped.

" Calm down!" Finny said, backing up a little.

" Go tend to your flowers you brat! Or I will snip you!" Grell aid holding up his little scissors, snipping them playfully.

" What happened to your... other, thing?" Finny said pointing at the scissors.

" Willy took my death cycle away... But I can cut a lot of things with these... Don't make your self the next thing I cut!" Grell said as he pointed his scissors at Finny who ran away, going back to his flowers that awaited for him.

" Stupid kid... Where's my Sebby?!" Grell pouted.

* * *

" Sebastian!" Mey-Rin called out for the demon butler, informing him about the flowers left by the red haired man.

" Yes?" Sebastian said behind her, scaring her slightly as she turned around to face the pale faced ruby red eyed form.

"Mr. Sutcliff left you these breath taking flowers!" She said, shoving the bundle of flowers towards Sebastian who just pushed them back into her embrace.

" I don't want may keep them if you'd like." He said sighing slightly.

" Why? These are so beautiful!" Mey-Rin said, taking one rose from the bundle and passing it towards Sebastian. This time he took the flower into his hand and observed it, smiling at it as he noticed it was a beautiful red rose.

" These are quite nice. You may have this one and I'll take the rest." Sebastian said giving her the rose, making her blush as she passed the others to him.

" Now I'm going to go prepare dinner, please don't do anything idiotic." Sebastian said as he walked away.

"Yes Sir Sebastian, sir!" Mey-Rin said as she held her hand to her forehead, saluting to Sebastian as she ran off.

" No running.." Sebastian said under his breath.

* * *

" I hope she gave the flowers to Sebastian..." Grell said to himself, still in the bush.

Grell stood up, and walked over to the flower garden, admiring the closed flower buds. He laid on his stomach as he played with one.

" They are almost as handsome as my Sebby..." Grell thought as he snapped the stem, the sound echoing.

He tried to pry the flower open, ripping at the delicate petals, trying to make it revile its self to him.

" Grell Sutcliff." A smooth, deep voice said as Grell's body stood still.

" Yes?..." Grell said

" Thank you for the flowers. They were very nice." Sebastian said sitting next to Grell. Grell smiled and gave Sebastian a hug around the shoulder.

" You are certainly welcome! Anything for you Sebastian!" He said

" Why are you still here?" Sebastian asked

" Because, I didn't know if that girl gave you the flowers or not. I wanted to make sure but I wondered off into here. And I'm glad I did. The gardener takes such great care of the gardens!" Grell said as Sebastian sat there and nodded his head in agreement.

" Well thank you for the flowers..." Sebastian said smiling, as he got closer to Grell's face.

" Anyti-" Grell was interrupted by a sweet pair of soft lips crashing onto his carefully. The kiss wasn't very romantic, it was very sweet and loving.

Sebastian pulled away, looking at Grell who was blushing greatly.

" And that was nice to." Sebastian said smiling. Grell nodded, resting his hand on top of Sebastian's.

" Its cold out here, do you want to come in?" Sebastian asked, making Grell's face grow hotter.

" U-u-um yes!" He said rising to his feet.

Sebastian held his hand, as he led him into the manor, and into his room.

" My apologies but, we must stay in here. The others are sleeping and I don't want to disturb them with our noise." Sebastian said seductively.

" W-what noise will we be making, Sebastian?" Grell asked as his face got as red as his long hair.

Sebastian pushed him onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

Sebastian's eyes fell closed as Grell's were shot open, but soon closed once he realized this was actually happening.

" This noise." Sebastian said breaking away as he pushed his hands into Grell's black pants, but not inside his boxers, and felt the outline of his member.

Grell moaned softly, feeling Sebastian's hands gently stroke up and down his length.

" Se-Sebastian..." Grell sighed softly as Sebastian pulled his hands out of his pants, resting his hands on Grell's sides and lips glued to his.

Sebastian licked Grell's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Grell's mouth, making Grell's eyes shot open once more.

Sebastian moved his hands in Grell's hair, moving his head in order to kiss him more deeply, more lovingly.

Grell's tongue was no match for Sebastian's skilled one. Sebastian's tongue pushed around Grell's effortlessly, making Grell moan into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian pulled away with a strained of saliva connected to each other's lips. Sebastian kissed down Grell's pale slender neck.

Grell's hands wrapped around Sebastian's black strands of hair when he hovered over his soft spot.

Sebastian smiled against the skin, and bite down harshly onto the sensitive skin, making Grell yelp loudly.

Sebastian kissed it apologetically, then sucking on the red mark roughly, making Grell roll moans out from his throat.

" Se-se-Sebastian~" Grell said as the demon butler rolled his hips against Grell's, making his moans turn into pleas for pleasure.

" Someone is growing impatient." Sebastian said as he took off his shirt, soon followed by Grell's.

" You are not very patient Grell... I must punish you for that~" Sebastian said as Grell's eyes shot open for the third time tonight.

" Wh-what do you mean?" Grell said as Sebastian pushed himself off of Grell to look into his green eyes.

" You'll find out." Sebastian said licking his lips. His hands trailed down Grell's abdomen, stopping at the upper part of his pants. Grell looked down at his hands at the lower part of his body, waiting, for him to do something.

Sebastian unzipped Grell's pants and unbuttoned them and slide them off.

" These will no longer be needed for a while." Sebastian said smiling his signature smile.

Sebastian's hand went into Grell's underwear, rubbing his member more roughly than before.

" Oh... Sebastian~" Grell moaned as Sebastian picked up the pace.

Sebastian stopped abruptly and slid his second hand to accompany his other hand, but they both grabbed the sides of Grell's underpants, and pulled them off with one harsh flick of the wrist.

Sebastian chuckled deeply as he looked at Grell's member, Grell blushed deeply.

Sebastian took his pants off with his underwear also. Grell's mouth hung open in disbelief.

" This might hurt... A lot but you'll get used to it." Sebastian said, spitting into his hands as to lubricate his member as he rubbed it on it.

" Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, Grell absentminded nodded.

Sebastian pushed himself in Grell's body carefully.

Grell whimpered softly as the pain soon came into play. Sebastian kissed his forehead softly, lovingly as if trying to ease the pain.

" Tell me when I can move." Sebastian said resisting the urge to continue.

" Yo-you can move now Sebby~" Grell said smiling.

Sebastian pulled out, than rushed back in quickly, making Grell moan loudly.

" A-a-ah Sebby!" Grell moaned, making Sebastian sigh pleasurably.

Sebastian moved quickly in and out of Grell, making Sebastian even moan at his own actions .

" AH!" Grell yelled as Sebastian wrapped his hand around Grell's member, pumping it slowly.

" Sebastian..." Grell whimpered..." I'm going to A-a-AH!" Grell said as his seed shot out of him, falling onto Sebastian's fingers.

Sebastian licked his fingers clean of the white substances as he came himself, painting heavily with Grell.

Sebastian fell beside Grell and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body.

" If you give me more roses like that, we can do this all the time~" Sebastian said smirking.

Mey-Rin sat out side of Sebastian's room, the door slightly ajar.

" S-Sebastian and Grell..." Mey-Rin whispered, as her hands came up to her nose as blood rushed out of it, she seeing EVERYTHING.

" I hope they do this more yes!" Mey-Rin said to herself once more, enjoying the view of them getting their clothes back on, but wishing they were off more.


End file.
